Lo que sucedió con el regalo de Wright
by STRGiN
Summary: Nick sabía que alguien le había tomado esa foto y más porque así lo había leído en aquel libro, en vísperas de San Valentín. Phoenix x Edgeworth. Contiene shonen-ai y pequeño spoiler del cuarto caso del primer juego.


- Ahmm, hola! o_o soy nueva en FF así que esta viene siendo una de mis primeras fics w. Esta historia está inspirada en una imagen especial creada para el día de San Valentín por los creadores del juego, obviamente me refiero a Gyakuten Saiban; la verdad me enterneció mucho ver a Edgeworth con su delantal rosa preparando el chocolate para la estatua de Phoenix x3 así que es obvio que esta fic contiene SHONEN-AI un poco leve y algo tierno a mi punto de ver jeje _ y muuucho NaruMitsu (Phoenix x Edgeworth), bueno ni tanto veda pero igual ya están advertidos eeeh?. Ah por cierto, si no saben a que imagen me refiero,_ googleenla_ ya! xD. Pequeño SPOILER DEL PRIMER JUEGO 1-4. –

Wright hacía ya sus muy conocidos interrogatorios a todos sus amigos involucrados en dicha "escena del crimen" pero desafortunadamente sólo conseguía risitas o posibles mentiras para lo que el cuestionaba: ¿quién le tomó aquella foto cuando el recién salía de una de sus duchas?.

La paciencia carcomía al pobre abogado, así que sin remedio alguno tenía que preguntarle a su muy confiable y estimado amigo Edgeworth, quien era el último en ser interrogado; solo que Edgeworth sólo consiguió ruborizarse un poco ya que aún portaba aquel delantal rosa, el cual le quedaba a la medida y combinaba con su traje color vino.

Larry prefirió ya no ser testigo de aquella ruina de sorpresa para Wright de San Valentín mientras Pearl y Maya también decidieron dejar solos a Edgeworth y a Wright para que ellos se griten y peleen a su gusto. Edgeworth todavía continuaba en silencio hasta que el pelopincho le volvió a preguntar directamente:

"Edgeworth, dime la verdad, ¿sabes quién fue el que me tomó esta foto?"

Ante los ojos del abogado que poseía una Magatama; un artefacto regalo de Maya que tiene la capacidad de demostrar si una persona esconde un secreto en su corazón se viese reflejado como un "psicocandado"; apareció justo uno idéntico enfrente de Edgeworth mientras éste tenía la mirada desviada lejos de Wright.

Fue entonces cuando a Phoenix no le quedó más opción que usar su técnica para reevelar los secretos escondidos: presentar una prueba. Wright sacó dicha evidencia justo enfrente de los ojos del apuesto fiscal de nombre Miles Edgeworth mientras le mencionaba:

"Creo saber quién puede ser aquella persona que me tomó esta foto, Edgeworth y...

¡ESA ERES TÚ!. Lo sé porque eso lo leí en tu DIARIO"

En ese mismo instante, justo enfrente de la cara de Edgeworth, Wright le mostró un diario de color rojo que llevaba como título "Las vivencias de Miles Edgeworth". El pobre fiscal se llevó otra gran sorpresa seguida de otra; tal vez sería demasiado para él, pero como es de saberse, sabía retenerlas. Aunque, por otra parte, su mente junto con su vista se nublaba poco a poco.

"... algo parecido dice en la página 143, así como las descripciones de lo que llegaste a pensar o más bien, sentir cuando fui tu abogado en la página 100..."

El ahora muy desconcertado peligris decaía más y más en un severo estado de mal ánimo, ni siquiera Wright se dió cuenta cuando su psicocandado despareció mientras a Edgeworth sólo le rondaba una idea en la cabeza. Trataba simplemente de cómo pudieron llegar aquellas anotaciones, que para entonces el creía que era exclusivamente para él caer en manos de la persona que el menos desaría que poseyera: uno de los protagonistas de aquel diario, Phoenix Wright.

Edgeworth en sus adentros exclamó un "TUUUUUUUUUU" de aquellos que suele dar cuando es el fiscal de un caso y Wright el abogado encargado, aunque no le quedó más al pobre chico de delantal rosa que encojer su cabeza en símbolo de derrota. Ni siquiera intentó forcejear con el abogado por el diario; sólo dió un gran suspiro, pero...

... fue entonces cuando sintió una cálida mano quitar los cabellos de su frente, haciendo que Edgeworth levantase su cabeza para ver de que o quién se trataba cuando sucesivamente sintió un delicado y cariñoso beso en su hueso frontal. Consiguió visualizar que se trataba de Wright tomando su cabeza y espalda delicadamente para dedicarle aquél beso.

"Lo que está en tu diario quedará muy entre nosotros, trataré de que Maya ni nadie se entere de esto y... gracias por el regalo de San Valentín" susurró Wright en la frente de Edgeworth con un tono tierno y suave. Seguido de eso, Phoenix soltó a Edgeworth. Entonces rió y dijo:

"Sólo que para la próxima vez si quieres una foto de mi así... pídemela y te daré una exclusiva para ti ¿de acuerdo?".

El abogado salió del cuarto con una sonrisa entre sus labios dejando al fiscal en pleno proyecto de San Valentín frustrado. Entonces Edgeworth se quitó y arrojó al suelo su lindo delantal rosa:

"Para la próxima tu serás el que me de regalo de San Valentín, ¡Wriiiiighttt!"

FONOS xD!

-Ya pueden lanzar las latas, piedras y demás xD. En serio, Edgeworth es un personaje taaan "pinky manly" como para no pensar que posee un diario xD wahaha. Review anyone? -


End file.
